


Hugs and Empty Sofas

by ANonsense



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Author has realised ship could be interpreted from work very very easily, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No actual ship intended when writing, Poetry, Rhyming, Romance if you squint, Sad, no hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale actually both like hugs... it's just that they think the other doesn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crowley

Aziraphale is not a hugging person

I’ve never had a hug from him before

I’ve heard that angels try to keep a distance

And anyway, I’m demon to the core

X

It’s really not a difficult equation

The differences on either side are vast

I’m not at all offended he avoids them

I don’t care much about the chances passed

X

And I try not to hug him when he’s near me

Despite the fact I’m cold and he is warm

Or when I’m slightly drunk and he is tipsy

Or by the fire, with soup, when there’s a storm

X

Or when he’s looking sad and rather lonely

Because that’s called ‘projection’ so I’m told

So I leave him to his two-seater sofa

And trudge back home to my apartment cold


	2. Aziraphale

Crowley wasn’t ever one for hugging

I guess that they are alien to him

I’ve heard that demons like to keep a distance

And I know the equation – I’m not dim

X

A demon plus an angel doesn’t happen

He’s right – friends cannot come from either side

If our negotiations were discovered

I wouldn’t know a place that we could hide

X

And, anyway, I know I shouldn’t hover

I know the demon likes his personal space

He’d see it as intrusive or dependent

I wouldn’t like to snub him to his face

X

So I try not to hug him when I’d like to

And try not to indulge in silly whims

I know, deep in my heart, that, though he’s friendly

He’s really just a snake with extra limbs

X

And when he shivers slightly and looks empty

I tell myself reptilians don’t feel

Then try not to feel guilty when he leaves me

And tell myself that demon hearts aren’t real


End file.
